Races (DnD)
Back to Tabletop DMFA Index Angel Canon Abilities (D20 Rule Translation): Strengths Creature Skin (DR/Magic) Flight (Flight) Faster in both reflexes and thinking (Ability Adjustment) Light-magic specialty (Spells with Light descriptor are cast as one spell lvl lower?) Weaknesses Greedy for magic items of great power Harder to identify weakness as they prefer manipulation and bail when going gets tough (Blank check?) Notes Demon Canon Abilities (D20 Rule Translation): Strengths Lightning-fast reflexes (Dex adjustment.) Unlimited-seeming endurance (Con adjustment?) Creature Skin (DR/Magic) Dark-magic specialists (Spells with Darkness-Descriptor cast at one level lower?) Weaknesses MIght-Makes-Right Belief system Notes Mer Canon Abilities (D20 Rule Translation): Strengths Very fast in water. (Possibly like D&D aquatic races, especially compared to non-aquatics.) Two sets of hands, one for swimming, and the other for fine detail-work hidden inside the first. (Hooboy...) Some have poisonous barbs Powerful Water magic Can alter lower half to become serpentine for land travel, but doesn't stray far from water. Weaknesses Much weaker on land and they don't like being out in the sun for long. (Body easily dries out?) Notes These are NOT Furry-aquatic species like dolphns, orcas, etc. See the Species page. needed While not used in DMFA, any campaign that involves water travel (Or is even close to an ocean.) is liable to run into them. When used in a campaign, most likely will suffer from the same main drawbacks as aquatic Player Races. Cubi Canon Abilities (D20 Rule Translation): Strengths Masters at altering physical appearance (Alter Self at will that uses Disguise checks?) Wings can become tendrils (Can 'O Worms in terms of potential attacks per round...) Able to manipulate emotions Mind-Readers (Detect thoughts) Strongest when in dreams Good amount of skills Weaknesses Inexperienced at combat (Taun and Owona dodge this, no doubt.... But then again, so are most spellcasters...) Highly egotisical Short attention spans (ADD 4TW!) Easily killed by normal means (Like Beings.) Notes Unlike the other races here, Cubi are more of a prestige class in terms of function. How it works is this... At Character Creation, players choose the 'Cubi Heritage' feat, and then roll 1d4+1. This determines the level that the PC "becomes" a cubi and takes their 1st level in the class. Also, they roll 1d10-1 and add 20. This is the age that their cubi traits manifest. (Upon the next level up, they get their other Cubi class features. Such as Hit Dice, Skill Points, Feats, BAB, etc.) In gameplay, the player "becomes" a cubi whenever the first of these two events comes to pass. (In a "slow" game, it'll most likely be age. In all others, Level.) Undead Canon Abilities (D20 Rule Translation): Strengths No need to eat, breathe, nor sleep. (Hello? They're Undead.) Unending endurance. (See above.) Able to fully function even if missing a limb or three. (See above.) Can infect others who become Undead as well if killed whitin a week. Now capable of magic if they weren't before. Weaknesses Feels no pain (Unaware of their own remaining HP?) Just as prone to re-dying if their head is damaged. (Vulnerable to crits?) Notes More than likely, their bite/claws will be treated as a kind of disease, and Undead will be treated as a template. Dragon Canon Abilities (D20 Rule Translation): Strengths Weaknesses Notes Fae Canon Abilities (D20 Rule Translation): Strengths Weaknesses Notes Broken! Broken! Broken! Broken! Broken! BROKEN! Fae are virtually immortal, impossible to kill, have the magic of Epic Level characters, and twist reality around as if it were a plaything. (They're also the cause of litter in Canada!) An excellent choice for a GM's persona, but NOT something you want running around as a PC. Mythos Notes Mythos simply come in too many sizes, shapes, and varieties to list them all out here. Plus, there's the potential for MORE mythos to spring up out of nowhere. So... Build-A-Mythos and DMFA Canon Mythos Insectis Canon Abilities (D20 Rule Translation): Strengths Weaknesses Notes Insectis currently use the rules for Thri-Kreen from Savage Species handbook. (The ones without psionics.) Were Canon Abilities (D20 Rule Translation): Strengths Weaknesses Notes Phoenix A (Phoenix) Canon Abilities (D20 Rule Translation): Strengths Weaknesses Notes Not intended for player use. This section is mostly a placeholder, and a means to list abilities. Then again... It IS possible... In theory and with balance issues chucked out a window... Phoenix B (Avians) Canon Abilities (D20 Rule Translation): Strengths Weaknesses Notes Gryphon A (Quadruped) photo! Submit Photo! Canon Abilities (D20 Rule Translation): Strengths Weaknesses Notes No photo? Heck, these aren't even in the Demonology pages! Gryphon B (Bipedal) Canon Abilities (D20 Rule Translation): Strengths Weaknesses Notes Gryphon C (Gargantuan) Canon Abilities (D20 Rule Translation): Strengths Weaknesses Notes Due to their massive size and low intelligence, Gryphon Cs don't make viable choices for player characters. However, this section will probably hold their stats if/when they're made up. Being Notes Beings are Furrae's equivalent of humans, both in the comic and in a tabletop game, they're used to dealing with more powerful creatures, much like the humans of D&D. (Well, SOME of them, anyway...) While this seems like a lazy way of dealing with the idea, it's also quite brilliant. It works out well for a comparison standpoint, and Humans (With racial abilities that reflect their adaptability.) are a sort of "Standard" in D&D. (They're also favored by Min-Maxers, but that's another story for another day.) Racial Traits Size: Based on Species. Base Land Speed: 30 ft .Special: 1 extra feat at 1st level. Skill Points: 4 extra skill points at 1st level and 1 extra skill point at each additional level. Languages: Automatic Language: Common. Bonus Languages: Any (Other than secret languages.) Favored Class: Any.